beingericafandomcom-20200214-history
1992 Fall Formal
1992 Fall formal is Erica's first item that was mentioned by Dr. Tom. Prologue Full Story With some struggle accepting her life with therapy, she leap's back in time too redo her regret from her highschool year's. too prevent herself from getting drunk that night, and making a fool out of herself. When arriving Erica seems to be confused about what just happend to her. She leaves the school's building and meet's Katie, her friend. Katie who seem's extremely excited about the dance, she also tell's her that there' gonna be alcohol. After Katie leaves in the direction of the school, Erica meet's her old teacher Mr. Leeds. After he look's at Erica, who's still in a very confusing state, he ask's her if she's okay. She tell's him she has to leave and heads home, leaving Mr. Leeds wondering what's going on with her. When she reaches home she finds her father smoking pot in the living room, and a younger version of her brother-in-law coming home from school with her younger sister. She rushes to her room to think. She realizes that she just needs to fix what she wanted to fix and then she'll be able to go home. The next morning, after rummaging through her clothes and hugging her college-bound brother, Leo, she heads to school. She notices the hot dog vendor is Dr. Tom. She demands an explanation, but is told this is what she needs to complete her therapy: a chance to do it all over. Her plan: dance her ass off, make out with her boyfriend Noah and... remember her locker combination. So far so good. Her friends come over to remark on her weird behaviour, but she brushes it off. Her boyfriend then comes over for a few kisses. Later that night, while Erica is getting ready for the dance, she starts to shave her legs and realizes her bikini line needs trimming too. From the perspective of Josh who is peaking through a crack in the door though, it seems like a lot more. She catches him watching, and he bolts. At the dance, Erica and Noah are sitting in the car. Erica is very anxious to sleep with him, but he's not so enthusiastic and wants to wait. She starts explaining that she doesn't want to wait and regret not doing it. He doesn't understand why she's in such a rush, and says they could do it tomorrow. She doesn't want to wait because she's scared that there will be no tomorrow for them. He brushes her off gently and tells her to head to the dance while he parks the car. In the dance hall, her friend Jenny tells her a 10th Grader is spreading a rumour about her episode with the leg razor. She tells her it's not true. Her boyfriend then rushes over to tell her the same thing. It's just a misunderstanding. Identifying Josh as the source of the rumour, Noah intends to take Josh outside, but Erica stops him. Confused as to why she would stop him, he leaves in a huff.Though she is technically 16 again, her mind has still matured to 32. Mr. Leeds asks her if she's okay again, and she starts ranting about how immature teenagers are despite their adult appearance. Realizing this must seem weird, she leaves the dance to find Dr. Tom. Dr. Tom is relaxing outside with a newspaper. Erica thinks she's done what she came to do, and wants to go home. From Dr. Tom's cryptic remarks though, her Quantum Leap-like job is not done. Heading back to the dance, she's intercepted by her now very drunk friend Katie.She's been drinking vodka in the girls' bathroom, and even without Erica drinking her supposed share, the bottle is three quarters empty. Believing this is too much for Katie, Erica attempts to stop her. Jenny arrives to accuse her of acting really weird lately. Erica gives up and starts to leave, but Katie starts to throw up...on Erica's dress.Katie rushes for the toilet with Erica starting to hold her up. Jenny tells her she'll do it, while she cleans off her dress to no avail. She decides to change by removing her dress and getting Jenny to get her gym clothes from her locker. She'll take care of Katie. After Jenny leaves though, Katie collapses. Erica calls out, but no one answers. Desperate, Erica wraps her top in toilet paper and rushes to the gym to get help. A half-naked girl at a dance does attract wanted and unwanted attention though.An ambulance has arrived to take Katie to the hospital. Erica, now in her extra clothes, turns to Noah, but he just ignores her and walks off. Mr. Leeds informs her that Katie's parents have been called. Satisfied, she heads out to find Dr. Tom. He's disappeared though. She does bump into the young Judith though. But as they haven't met yet, Judith doesn't recognize her. Mr. Leeds chases after her outside to offer her his help. She tries to explain what's really going on, about being from the future, and finds that she even sounds crazy to herself. She wants him to believe her. She thinks he must believe she is crazy because she just walked naked into the formal. He tells her instead he was thinking that she was brave for doing what needed to be done to get her friend help. Then she starts to feel cold again and return's home.